Season 3
by IThinkAboutYou4
Summary: "Nice save. Listen, I'm not stupid. It's SO obvious that there's something going on between you and Laura!" Calum explains with a grin./In which Ross has conflicting feelings about a certain costar once season 3 filming begins. Raura one-shot.


**AN- So I'm pretty new to ff, but I've read a lot of is my first time actually posting sonething so yay! If you can actually get through this mess of a story, please review. Oh and follow me on twitter IThinkAboutYou4.**

**LINE BREAK**

He's wanted Austin and Ally to end up together from the start and just as much as any typical fangirl/boy does. He would never admit it, but having a stunningly perfect co-star may or may not influence his opinion on their character's relationship. He'd like to think that any guy wouldn't mind acting(being) totally in love with someone like her. Then again, the thought of anybody else being the Austin to her Ally makes him clench his teeth and curl his fingers into a fist.

It was his dream job because the whole cast crew were like a second family, and he literally spent all filming days having fun and laughing with some of his best friends. Getting to be all lovey dovey and touchy feely with her was one of the (his favorite perks.

When he hears that they've been given a third season, he gets this fluttering feeling in his stomach and he's so elated he thinks he might blow up. He doesn't really know why he's so happy. Maybe it's because he loves the cast and crew and just the basic process of it all, save for the way-to-early call times. Or maybe it's because he's slowly falling for a certain co star who happens to be one of his closest friends.

**LINE BREAK**

He remembers that the first day back on set was an equivalent to coming back home after a tour, minus the usual collapsing on his bed and sleeping for a whole day as soon as he gets home. It was their first official season three table read, and he was more than excited to see the cast and crew that he'd missed so much, especially the petite brunette that he just couldn't get out of his head..

The first person he sees is Calum."Hey, Ross! Good to see you again, buddy!", the said ginger exclaims, bringing Ross into a quick bro hug.

"You too, dude! So what's up?Is Laur-, I mean are the girls here yet?" Ross quickly tried to correct himself. Why did he want to see her so bad?

"Nice save. Listen, I'm not stupid. It's SO obvious that there's something going on between you and Laura!" Calum explains with a grin.

Before Ross could deny any of it, he could faintly make out a _very _familiar voice that he'd been waiting to hear since he'd arrived. As he turned around, he spotted the bubbly brunette bouncing with excitement while she gestured wildly to explain a story to a grinning Raini. Immediately, a fond smile spread across his features as he took in the sight of that one person who had been a part of all of his recent thoughts.

"Laura!", he called with so much glee in his voice and a smile so wide he thinks his face might break in half. She quickly glanced at where the voice came from and she was met with her favorite blond. Her smile matched his as she increased her pace, all conversations with Raini forgotten. By the time she reached where he was standing, he had his arms opened wide, waiting for a hug. She wrapped her tiny hands around the back of his head, going on her tiptoes to nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck. He eagerly returned the hug, resting his hands at the small of her back, burying his face into her hair and quickly sniffing so she wouldn't notice. She smelt like strawberries mixed with vanilla and a little something extra that he could never identify, but always felt distinctly Laura.

"I've missed you, Laur," he mumbles into her curly locks. She could barely hear him, yet his whispered, husky voice caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

"I missed you too," she says after a moment, still trying to recover from the fact that this boy/man can have such an effect on her. She could feel the smug grin forming on his face as he leaned back a little to say, "Of course you did. Who wouldn't miss _this?"_gesturing to himself with a playful tone. Rolling her eyes, she struggled out of his strong grip to give Calum a quick hug, while Ross simply put his arm around Raini, asking how she's been doing.

After all the greetings were over, they were all cracking up at something Calum had said. Ross, however, was zoned out, the (not-so) wise words of the redhead were on a constant replay in his head. He wasn't completely stupid. He knew that he had some more-than-just-friendly feelings fore her but he couldn't fathom how Calum got to know about his personal emotions. Was he that obvious?

Oblivious to his surroundings, the group led Ross to the stage where tables and chairs were already set with scripts and name tags, while the puzzled boy mindlessly followed. When they all took their respective seats and he was the only one standing, he finally snapped out of his trance and looked for where he had to sit. He found his name on the card on the on the same table as her. Laura was sitting, texting on her flip phone in that ridiculous way where she held it one hand and used the other to type away because she refused to endanger her health and get carpal tunnel. Yeah, she was a major* hypochondriacac, yet he found her obsession with being completely healthy kind of adorable. Hell, he thought everything she did was cute, in her own dorky, dainty way. Reluctantly, he took his assigned seat, still unable to keep his eyes off of her.

After an intetesting script change, the writers and directors were finally happy with the episode, so they were all done for the day. The rest of the week was uneventful, and Ross was still confused on the whole Laura situation. He knew he liked her as more than just a close friend, but were those feelings stronger than he thought? Was he falling for the gorgeous girl, or has he already fallen?

**LINE BREAK**

On Friday(AKA the last day of filming for that episode), he gets stuck in traffic, which gives him even more time to think about his predicament. Although, he couldn't really call it that because he wasn't upset. He was actually quite glad that he'd gotten all of his thoughts sorted out over the course of the week. Now all that was left was his confession, where he hoped and prayed that she reciprocated some of his feeelings. During this particularly long drive to the set, he tries putting his emotions to words, but he can't seem to figure it out. That's when it hits him. He couldn't just tell her he was borderline in love with her. No, that was too simple and plain. She didn't deserve simple and plain. She was a more than your average girl. She was special, therefore, he needed an exceptional plan. And he knows exactly what to do.

He realizes that the seemingly endlees traffic had caused him to be very* late when he walks in and everyone is already in their typical character outfits, hair and makeup done, and ready to go. He's about to sprint to his dressing room, until he sees her. The large curls that are usually down and flowy are pin straight and tied into a high ponytail, which gives more attention to her beautiful 's wearing a yellow skin tight, somewhat short dress which perfectly molded to all of her curves in all the right places. It reaches to right above her knees and has a neckline that dips down just enough to show a little clevage. The pumps she had on really accented her height as well as made her legs look oh-so long and sexy. The only coherent thought that his hormonal, 17-year-old mind could form was..._hot damn._ He knows it's wrong to stare and he should go get dressed, but he's too preoccupied oogling at her to notice the costume department head that has been calling his name over the intercon for the past 5 minutes.

She notices his stare and gives him a friendly wave whilst smiling wide. He returns a grin accompanied by a dazed look on his features. Her eyebroes furrow, her nose crinklesn, and she cocks her head to the side, a sign that she's confused, and he thought it was impossible for her to be cuter, yet she's even surpassed his puppy dog look. Reluctantly, he turns away after sending a reassuring smirk in her direction, not,making eye contact because he knew he would end up getting lost in that big, brown abyss she called her eyes.

Today was gonna be a long day.

**LINE BREAK **

The day does indeed go by fairly slow and uneventful, except for him trying to avoid her in fear that he'll spill his guts, forgetting the plan to woo he wants to do is go home and sleep, but he somehow finds the strength(and courage) to grab his acoustic guitar and knock on her dressing room door. His palms are sweating, and he feels like he's never been this nervous before, which he probably hasn't because this is _Laura _and he could be ruining everything. Before he can talk himself out of it, the door swings open, revealing a focused Laura staring intently at her laptop, nibbling on her bottom lip, making her look even more irresistible than usual.

She barely even glanced at him as he followed her in, looking at her back,.paying extra attention to her behind. Could you blame him? She hadn't changed yet and that yellow dress hugged her bubble butt to a tee. In a way, he was glad she wasn't paying attention, because if she was staring at him with those doe eyes, he would most likely choke or chicken out.

Keeping his gaze on her hunched over form, he begins strumming. Her head snaps up at the sound of the familiar tune. She opens her mouth to ask what he's doing but is cut off when his singing fills her ears. She realizes that it's a song from one of his favorite movies of all time. She wonders why he's doing this, but all her previous thoughts disappear when she looks into his eyes. His voice holds so much passion and he's staring at her like she's the _her _in the song, which she quickly notices she is and she doesn't know what to do because she's too busy melting into a puddle.

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

He finishes the song, slinging the guitar off his shoulder, placing it on the couch, all while never taking his eyes away from her awed ones. He slowly made his way over to where she was sitting, moved the laptop out of her lap, and gently grabbed her hands in his, noting his large and calloused hands fully enveloped her's. He kneeled down so that they were face to face and, after taking a deep breath, began talking.

"Uhh okay, so I don't exactly know how to say this but umhh I _really _like you, like a lot. And I know that this could completely ruin our friendship and chemistry and whatever, but I'm tired of worrying about the possibilities because I know there's nothing I could've done to stop myself from falling for you. I finally realized that I'm already too far gone to deny it, Laura," he rambled on," I don't really know if you feel the same way, which you might not, but I'm willing to take that chance because I think I'm possibly in love with you," he said, whispering the last part in hopes that she wouldn't hear it.

She did hear it, though, and she was shocked yet bursting with joy at the same time. "And you say that _I_ talk too much," she teased with a grin on her face.

"Lauraaa, I just confessed that I'm basically in love with you and _that's_ your answer?" he groans, burying his head in his hands, which happen to be on her lap. Removing her hands from under his head, she cups his cheeks, bring his face to level with her's. She, then, brings it closer to her's and smashes her lips against his. He's more than suprised, but that doesn't stop him from eagerly reciprocating, weaving his hands into her soft hair, releasing it from the band so he can run his fingers through it more freely. She pulled away when he began nibbling on her bottom lip. Seeing the pout on his face, she giggles which makes him laugh and soon, they're both laughing so hard, and neither of them feel weird or awkward because this was just so _them._

Finally getting herself back under controls, she cocks her eyebrow and aks,"Was that answer good enough for you?" He replies by leaning in and capturing her lips in his again, something he's already addicted too, and he wonders why kissing her seems so familiar yet new at the same time. The only word he can come up with is perfect because she's all he can hear and feel, and their relationship was sure to have ups and downs, but he's never felt this way and she was definitely worth it.


End file.
